Miss May I
' Miss May I' is an American metalcore band from Troy, Ohio. The band formed in 2006 and would later sign to Rise Records in 2008 where they would release their debut album, Apologies Are for the Weak, while all of the members were still in high school. Their debut album reached #29 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers, and #66 on Top Independent Albums.[1] The band has also had their song, "Forgive and Forget", is featured on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_VI_(soundtrack) Saw VI Original Motion Picture Soundtrack].[2] The music video for the song premiered on Headbangers Ball on November 21, 2009.[3] Their song "Apologies Are for the Weak" is included in the vide game Saints Row: The Third. They released their second studio album, Monument, on August 17, 2010 and their third album, At Heart on June 12th 2012.. History 'Formation and Early Releases (2006-2009)' Miss May I was formed in 2006, in Troy, Ohio with the original members being Levi Benton, Justin Aufdemkampe, B. J. Stead and Ryan Neff (who left in late 2007 to join Cincinnati band, Rose Funeral and was then replaced by joel Jimenez), and Jerod Boyd. In late 2007, the band released a 5-track EP titled Vows for a Massacre followed by their 2008 demo the next year, both of which were self-released. This demo contained 6 tracks, including "Architect" and "Tides", which would later on be featured in their first full-length album, Apologies Are for the Weak in 2009.[4] It was after this release, that the band was signed onto Rise Records. ''Apologies Are for the Weak'' and Neff's Return (2009-2010) After just beginning their 2009 tour with Carnifex, Impending Doom, and Conducting from the Grave, bassit Josh Gillepsie decided to leave Miss May I. According to Gillespie, touring just "wasn't for him", and he knew that with the debut album being put out touring was going to be essential. After his departure original bassist, Ryan Neff re-joined the band after he had recorded bass for Rose Funeral's album The Resting Sonata. The band has also covered "Swing" by rapper Savage. They toured on the "Bangover Tour" with Blessthefall, Greeley Estates, and Before Their Eyes. The music video for "Forgive and Forget" (the first single from the album) initially premiered on Headbagers Ball on November 21, 2009. On April 5, 2010, it was announced that the band will be embarking on the Back to the Roots tour along with The Devil Wears Prada and Your Demise. The tour began on June 28, 2010 and ended on August 29, 2010 going all across the United States. 'Monument (2010-2011)' According to the website of producer Joey Sturgis' Foundation Studios, Miss May I had booked studio time in May 2010 to ostensibly record the follow-up to their debut album. According to Ryan Neff's Twitter, the new album would be released sometime in August along with a new music video. On June 11, 2010, Levi Benton announced that there would be a track on the new album called "Colossal" and that the album would be called "Monument" and confirmed its release to be on August 17th of that year. The artwork for it was also later revealed, featuring the iconic MMI Lion from the vover of the band's debut. On September 2nd 2010, Miss May I released their music video for "Relentless Chaos" directed by Thunder Down Country. In December 2010, Miss May I then confirmed plans to appear on Wapred Tour 2011. The band appeared on the We Came as Romans Merchnow.com + Arkaik Clothing "I'm Alive" Tour, the band co-headlined the "No Guts No Glory" tour with Pierce the Veil, Woe, Is Me, and Letlive. On December 31st, 2011 Miss May I headlined for a hometown show for New Year's Eve at the venue "The Attic" in Kettering, Ohio. Local acts such as Stars Like Street Lights, Hail to the King, The Initiative, The Pen and the Pendulum, and Ignite the Empires opened for them. On August 31, it was announced that Miss May I would be covering "Run This Town" on Punk Goes Pop 3. 'At Heart (2012-present)' After finishing up touring for 2011, Miss May I entered the studio throughout the beginning of 2012 to work on a new album set for release sometime during the summer. On March 8th, 2012, the band announced that they had completede work on their new album titled "At Heart" and were set to release the album on May 29th 2012. To make last minute changes (as said in an interview by Levi Benton), the band bumped back the release, to the now set date of June 12th, 2012. The Band sson set out on tour with Whitechapel, After the Burial, The Plot in You, and Structures throughout March 2012, followed by a European tour with Parkway Drive, The Ghost Inside and Confession through April. Once again the band set out to tour with Whitechapel, The Ghost Inside, Within the Ruins and The Plot in You in the US during May 2012. Miss May I released "Hey Mister" on May 3rd on Rise Records YouTube page. The band played on Warped Tour from June to August, and will be headlining the AP Tour in the fall. Religious Views In an interview with Dayton Daily News writer Madeline Bush,[7] when asked what they thought their music conveyed, Benton replied: Band members ; ;Current members *Levi Benton - unclean vocals (since 2006) *Justin Aufdemkampe - lead guitar (since 2006) *B. J. Stead - rhythm guitar (since 2006) *Ryan Neff - bass guitar and clean vocals (2006-2007, 2009-present) *Jerod Boyd - drums (since 2006) ;Former members *Josh Gillespie - bass guitar, clean vocals (2007–2009) Discography ;Albums ;EPs *''Vows for a Massacre'' (self-released, 2007) ;Demos *''Demo'' (self-released, 2008) Music Videos